


Blood of My Blood

by OveliaGirlHaditRight



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Based on the Canon KH Mobile Images for a Halloween Sora and Kairi, Canon, Canon Compliant, F/M, Future Fic, Not what you think, Oneshot, Rated G, twist ending, written for halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OveliaGirlHaditRight/pseuds/OveliaGirlHaditRight
Summary: Sora--as his Halloween Town "vampire self", of course--takes Riku and Kairi to Halloween Town for the first time... and this would be great, if he didn't find himself wanting Kairi's blood.Not quite what you think. Twist ending.
Relationships: Kairi & Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Blood of My Blood

As Sora, Riku, and Kairi all hung-out in Halloween Town together for the first time ever, Sora noticed that he… seemed to want Kairi’s blood?! And it terrified him!

Just… what was going on? Sora tried to figure out, as Riku poured candy after candy (that the town square was giving away) into a pillowcase that Kairi was holding open for him.

Donald’s magic had never turned Sora into a true vampire before, so what gave? The Keyblade wielder tried desperately to convince himself that the only reason he cared about Kairi’s blood now, was because it meant she was alive… but it didn’t seem to be working.

Would he actually… bite her, he panicked now—clenching a hand into his fist, as he stood under the guillotine while thinking it might be best if it fell—or was he just going crazy? Hopefully the latter!

Sora wanted to warn Kairi away from him, for her own good. But his sense of pride—that told him he would of course never harm her—overrode that. Especially since this was supposed to be a fun outing for the three of them, that they definitely deserved.

So, Sora did the only thing he could do right now: he ignored the situation entirely, whilst Riku—who was dressed like a ghost—quipped at the "angel" Kairi. "I have to say, that I'm glad Donald didn't make me a werewolf here. Because that would be too tired, wouldn’t it? A vampire and werewolf fighting over an angel girl?"

With that sentence, Sora thought Riku was maybe trying to hint that his being a vampire was a cliché. And so the new Keyblade Master moved quickly to defend himself, as the three friends began heading back towards the doctor’s lab.

"Hey! I’ll have you know, that I'm not a typical vampire from media, who can only drink blood and stuff. Like, I can still enjoy sweets like candy. And, actually, I’m completely lying. I only enjoy sweets and candies, because Donald’s turning me into a vampire is completely aesthetic. Speaking of... would you like some candy, Kairi? I can’t help noticing you didn’t grab any for yourself."

The Princess of Heart smiled—and it almost made Sora weak at the knees, like he was falling in love again—and she gave an answer that only she would. "No thanks, Sora. Not for me, anyway. You know I'm trying to stay fit these days. But if you don’t listen to me and give me some anyway, I'll gladly hand it off to the children we visit in other worlds."

"Only you, Kairi," Riku laughed, as the three of them neared the large steps. But Sora could tell that he was actually proud of her. As was he.

"But sometimes you do have to cheat, Kairi," Sora argued. "...Especially right now, when it looks like you're about to pass out from low blood sugar?! Kairi?!"

Immediately, Sora ran to catch his girlfriend, who was slumping over—something he'd done a million times, and always would—and Riku was right there with him.

And Sora immediately felt sick as he held Kairi in his arms. One, because she looked white. Just what had happened to her?! And two... because he now wanted her blood more than ever! And he still couldn’t imagine why, because Sora still swore that Donald hadn’t turned him into a true vampire here.

But pushing that thought down, so that he could be everything that he needed to be for Kairi, Sora and Riku took Kairi into Dr. Finkelstein’s lab without any more preamble. And near instantly, the good doctor, Jack, and Sally began fussing around them.

And meanwhile, Sora still tried to keep from biting Kairi, as he laid her down on the gurney that a certain Heartless had been on, so long ago.

…Until he realized that maybe biting her was exactly what he ought to be doing! Or moreover, sucking venom out of her leg? Because now that Sora thought about it, they’d all been standing in very tall grass before, so of course a snake could have been there and easily gotten to his princess!

Moving on pure instinct now, Sora moved Kairi’s stocking out of the way, and sure enough saw an ugly looking red-ish purple mark there. And before he could worry about making himself sick with the venom by doing this, he put his lips to her marred skin and began sucking.

Fortunately, Riku had seen what Sora had and was on the same page that he was. He was even barking at their friends to get things ready (such as tourniquets), if this all went sideways… or if Sora got too much venom in his system now, and they’d have to find a way to save _him_.

And Sora didn’t stop his work, until he saw the loveliest pair of violet eyes he’d ever seen slide open and a smile in his direction.

“Sora,” Kairi whispered breathlessly now, as she grabbed at his hands and tried to push his mouth away from her: for his sake, he was sure. “I figured out what had happened to me when I began going down… but I couldn’t do anything about it. But I knew you being who you are, you’d figure it out.”

And though Sora wished he could have said something equally romantic to that right away, he instead spat the venom he’d just tasted onto the floor, and then curled up on the bed beside Kairi—kissing her forehead, as he brought her into his arms.

It only lasted a second. Because then, rightfully, their friends were pushing them apart, to check them both over.

And with all this love in the air—and when both Sora and Kairi were deemed okay—Sora couldn’t help thinking it had been the best Halloween ever.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn’t clear, Sora never wanted Kairi’s blood in a vampire sense here. Rather, his heart realized that Kairi had been bitten by a snake, and the only way to save her would be to suck the venom out of her blood. Which was why he “wanted her blood”.
> 
> Also, apparently doing that is actually bad science and doesn’t really work (rather, you want to put gauze over the wound and stuff and go to the hospital). But oh well. We’ll just say Sora’s friends helped them out the right way, after Sora did a teeny bit of the work;)
> 
> So, this story is one I had an idea for for a few years. But now I don’t think it turned out as well as I hoped it would. Oh well.


End file.
